


Fae Child

by DiRoxy



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Chapter Fic, Faerie AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiRoxy/pseuds/DiRoxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He leaned back against the brick wall behind him, taking another deep breath in and then letting it out slowly. He'd ducked down an alleyway after he hadn't been able to run anymore. He had stitches up his right side and they twinged with each breath his took. He groaned softly and pressed a hand against his side, letting his head fall back against the wall. It hit with a soft thud and he flinched at the brief spot of pain, but in the end he ignored it.</p>
<p>Where had it all gone wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this, like the others, has been transferred over from my Tumblr account, Septiplieraway. This one is going to be a longer work that I am slowly working out the plot for, and I'm having a lot of fun working on it. I don't know how long it's going to be, but it's going to be a fun ride. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!

He scrubbed a hand across his eyes, breathing harshly in the night air. His cheeks felt sticky from sweat and tears, and his stomach was twisted into knots and aching with cramps. He wasn't certain how far he had ran, but given rate of how fast he was gulping down air he knew he'd run quite the distance. It probably helped too that he couldn't hear her behind him anymore.

He leaned back against the brick wall behind him, taking another deep breath in and then letting it out slowly. He'd ducked down an alleyway after he hadn't been able to run anymore. He had stitches up his right side and they twinged with each breath his took. He groaned softly and pressed a hand against his side, letting his head fall back against the wall. It hit with a soft thud and he flinched at the brief spot of pain, but in the end he ignored it.

Where had it all gone wrong?

He moved his hands to press the heels of his palms into his eyes, sucking in a deep breath. He wasn't going to cry again damn it, he refused.

They had been so happy together though.

Everything had been doing just fine. And then... something changed. Some imperceptible thing that didn't make a god damn lick of sense. It had started small, just comments that dug at him and made him upset, but he never brought it up. But then came the beatings, the laughter.

He dropped his hands and pressed one against his stomach, hissing as he pressed against the blossoming bruise. He'd been thrown against a table earlier this evening and he'd managed to block out the pain when he was running, but now it was getting to him. He grimaced and shook his head slightly, letting his head drop back against the brick wall again. He would have to find somewhere to go, find something to use as a shelter since he couldn't go back to the apartment.

On the other hand perhaps it was a good thing that he hadn't owned a lot of things. Just some clothes that he could replace.

"Fuck."

He sank down until he was sitting, opening his eyes and looking up at the sky. It was dark, and the street lights didn't illuminate this far back in the alley. But then came that soft tell-tale _pat, pat, patter_ of rain, and a few drops fell on his glasses. He didn't know whether to laugh at his misfortune or cry at it. He ended up doing a mix of both, his shoulders shaking as it changed to heaving sobs. They eventually stopped and he was left just sitting there with no motivation to move or do anything. He was content to stay in that position until dawn if need be.

"Well you seem to be having a hard time of it."

Mark barely jumped, letting his head roll to the side and he opened his eyes to regard who it was that had found him. Back lit from the streetlight, the man in front of him still seemed to glow. It was like he had the moon trapped under his skin and shining out from beneath. Even his blue eyes seemed to glow in the night. That was when Mark decided that he was probably hallucinating. The last couple of hits before he'd escaped must have scrambled his brain a lot more than he thought it did. So he did the proper thing and decided to not speak to the hallucination. It was better to not acknowledge them right?

"Well? You going to sit there all night or are you getting up?"

Maybe he wasn't a hallucination...?

Mark sat up a bit more and actually tried to focus on him. When he did he felt like an idiot, because he could clearly see what was in front of him. "What's one of the Wyldfae doing in a city?" he asked idly, letting his eyes close again. "Thought you couldn't stand iron."

"And I thought mortals couldn't see what I was. Seems we're both wrong," the man said.

Mark could practically hear the grin in his voice and he frowned, opening his eyes to take a closer look at him. "Well then why are you talking to me?"

"You look like you could use some help. What's one fae helping another, eh?" The Wyldfae man gave him a smile and held out a hand. "No deals, no need to pay me back."

Mark narrowed his eyes suspiciously, and a wave of exhaustion crashed over him. He sighed, taking the man's hand and standing up slowly. He was soaked to the bone, tired and sore, and at this point he wouldn't even have cared if the man _had_ asked something of him. It wasn't like it could get much worse.

"I'm Jack, by the way," the Wyldfae said once Mark was on two feet.

"I'm Mark."

Jack nodded lightly and cast a glance over Mark before turning and starting to walk. "You look worse for wear, what happened?"

_"You really think I could care for a fae after what they did? You never even told me you were fae. Stupid whore."_

Mark flinched away from the memory of sharp words and sharper hands. "I would rather not talk about it," he mumbled.

Jack shrugged. "Your choice, fella." He wound a path through connecting alleys before stopping in front of a wooden door, old and scarred from use. The doorknob was shiny, freshly replaced, and had an aura to it. Jack passed a hand through it, pulling on something on the other side and opening the door. "After you then, I think a burrow would be best for tonight."

Mark blinked and then put a foot through, feeling a tingle run up his leg and across the rest of him. He shuddered slightly but finished passing through the entryway. Almost instantly his vision was assaulted with bright colors and light, and he shielded his eyes from it quickly. The light was quick to dim down and Jack gave a chuckle from behind him.

"Sorry ‘bout that," he said. He stepped in front of Mark and led the way down a wooden hall, going for about fifteen paces before stopping and opening another door. "Here, you can sleep in here for tonight. Get some rest, pal, you look like you need it."

Mark tossed between thanking Jack and just going into the room - everything he'd learned said you weren't supposed to thank them - but the decision was made for him when Jack continued on down the hallway with his hands in his pockets. Mark let out a quiet sigh and stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him. It was cozy, the walls and floor were matching wood and the bed seemed to come straight from the wall itself. He barely looked around any further than the quilt lying across the bed, and he decided that he would take what he could get for the time being. So he shimmied out of his wet clothing and burrowed into the blankets. Within minutes he was sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

When Mark woke in the morning, it was to the sun shining in his face through the window. He hummed faintly and rolled, stretching out across the mattress. There was something strange about it though, it didn't feel like the bed he had fallen asleep on. The entire room felt different, it was wider, more spacious. Something was off.

He opened his eyes and sat up, groping for his glasses. Once he had them in hand he put them on and looked around, furrowing his brow. This room was most decidedly not the one he had fallen asleep in. Gone was the wood and the homely feel. Instead this room was almost entirely pure white, including the bedding that was pooled around his waist. The curtains were sheer and did nothing to keep the light out, though they were billowing from the wind blowing in. Apparently the window was open then.

He frowned and ran a hand through his hair. This had never happened before and he wasn't certain what had caused it. Waking up in new places wasn't exactly commonplace for him.

Then again he _had_ fallen asleep in a burrow last night. Those weren't exactly known for their stability in time and space. He would be lucky if he was in the same year as when he fell asleep.

Or was it only humans that had that issue?

He didn't know. In truth he tried to avoid everything fae he couldn't control. And yet allowing Jack to help him last night went against everything he claimed to stand for. He had allowed a fae to help him, and the fae hadn't expected payment of any kind. Perhaps it was because Jack was a Wyldfae, they might do things differently than the court fae. Either way it gave him a bit of relief to know that he wouldn't have to deal with courts. Every fae knew they weren't good news. Summer, Winter, it didn't matter. Too much drama, too many politics, and not nearly enough years to figure it out.

Mark sighed and rubbed at his eyes beneath his glasses. First thing first he needed to figure out where - and potentially when- he was.

He threw the blankets off and dropped his feet to the floor. His ribs twinged and his back was sore, but it wasn't anything too serious from what he could perceive. He would just take a shower later and try to loosen up his muscles. So he pushed himself to his feet and went over to the window.

Peering out, he took in the view and then blinked slowly. Well, he wasn't in Cincinnati, and if those signs were anything to go by he wasn't even in Ohio anymore. Los Angeles, California. The city of angels. How on Earth did he get here? He pursed his lips and turned around, crossing his arms over his lips. This was going to be tricky to explain to someone. Speaking of, where exactly was he. Apartment? Hotel? Still in the burrow? The last one was a little bit of a fetch, though he could feel an undercurrent of power trembling in the place.

Actually when he thought about it being in the burrow still probably made the most sense. The buzzing across his skin was a pretty good giveaway as well.

That was when he became aware of the note sitting beside the bed on the nightstand. He wasn't certain if he'd just missed it or if the room had materialized it. Either option was viable. Shaking his head quickly, he walked over and grabbed the note.

'Mark,

Seems you were having a rough time. Don't know what it was, but judging by how much pain you were in it seemed best to get you out of the town. So the burrow took you to LA and moved with you.

It seemed to take a shine to you. You gotta have some weird fae blood to make a burrow purposefully want to follow you.

Either way, good luck getting your feet under you. Try to keep out of trouble.

-Jack'

Mark blinked and then chuckled, setting the letter down on the table again. So the burrow _had_ moved him, but for good reasons after seeing his injuries. Perhaps not all fae things were bad news if things like this could happen. He could get a fresh start out here, and maybe he could bury his fae heritage completely.

He snorted and turned to go find the bathroom in the magic created apartment. That wasn't likely to happen. He breathed magic and fae blood, it was woven into his cells as tightly as the DNA from his parents. It didn't matter if he tried to stop using it or not, it just happened. He would make a glamour, or manipulate someone without meaning to. It was annoying, but it just happened. It was instinct.

He sighed and shook his head slightly, tracking down the bathroom and the towels. He just needed to relax, take care of his injuries, and try to sort everything out.

But as the steam rose from the shower, so too did his memories that led to him being in the alleyway in the first place.

Typically he was good at keeping his fae side under wraps. He would only let close friends know if he felt he could trust them, and of course his family knew because they had raised him. He was only half fae, and his mother told him what type of fae that was. He just knew he was good with his magic, a natural as she liked to call him. Glamour spells were nothing to him, they came so easy. But he found less use for them and more uses for the simple spells that would bring people joy.

He was only half fae though, so it was little strange that he had such prowess for magic.

As it stood though, he liked to keep that side of him under wraps, and he did a very good job at it. But he had decided to let his most recent girlfriend in on the secret. He had really thought they'd had something when he did. They had been together for almost 3 years, and he genuinely liked her.

And yet the minute he had mentioned the fae...

He grimaced and pressed his hand against the bruise on his stomach again. He looked down, just barely able to see the blooming purple across his entire left side. The outsides were red and raised, and cutting through the center was a solid line of lighter red that had been the impact point against the table.

The table they had picked out together for their shared apartment.

He hissed and blinked rapidly, shaking his head. He wasn't going to dwell on it, the past was the past. They were over, and she had hurt him, but he would heal.

Though damn if his back didn't hurt him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the third chapter of Fae Child. Sorry this took a bit to get out, but I did have some struggles with it. I'm glad you're all enjoying it so far, and I hope you like this one too!

Jack scanned over the documents with raised brows, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. "Are you sure this is all of them?" he asked. He turned to look at the brownie serving as a librarian, holding the pages loosely in his hands.

"Yes sir, those are the documents on all the fae currently living up there," the brownie said.

He frowned and sorted through them one more time, searching for anything on Mark. It was as if the man didn't exist in the fae world. It didn't make sense though, the courts kept a close eye on all the fae - court born or wyldfae - because there weren't many of them left. The humans had all but pushed them out of the world, and fae with iron immunities were few and far between.

He clicked his tongue and hummed, putting the papers down again. He sighed and djusted his hat, shaking his head. He would have to try other methods to get information about Mark.

He could also go back to watching him. He'd done that for the first week of Mark settling into LA. But then again Mark had been uncannily good at knowing he was being watched. Jack had almost been caught way more than he liked to admit.

He frowned again, pursing his lips. He could assimilate into the human world, but he it would risky and getting caught would lead to a punishment he didn't particularly care about. Never mind the fact that the Summer Court would never give permission for it.

He should just turn Mark over to the courts and get him registered.

And yet there was something about the man that told him not to do that. Well that was an annoying feeling.

He sorted the documents back onto the proper shelves and crossed his arms, looking around again. There had to be something here, the library on this side of the Hill had all the same records as the one in the Court. Unless Mark was a sheer accident there was no way there wouldn't be a record somewhere.

He waved the brownie off when questioned if there was anything else, and he walked among the shelves that towered above him. They were made of oak and grown out of the floor and the walls of the building he was in. They shone from being well cared for, the surfaces worn down from the hands that had run over them over the centuries. He trailed his own hand over some of the marks, scanning the labels on the bindings.

A title stood out to him, though it had nothing to do with his current situation. _Calinth's Memoirs_. He pursed his lips and pulled it off the shelf, brushing his fingers across the gold burnish on the cover and the raised letters. He flipped it open, taking in the illustrations that adorned the pages. There was words that accompanied them, but he found that he could barely read them. It was an old language, one the fae hadn't used since the beginning of their time on this world. He could decipher it with time, but he would have to take it with him.

Well that seemed like as good a plan as any.

Jack tucked the book under his arm, letting the brownie know that he was taking it. He stepped outside of the library, taking a deep breath as he relaxed back into the open air. He always did feel more comfortable outside.

He took a moment and pulled his bag off his shoulder, stashing the book inside, and then started his trek back home.

As he walked he contemplated how he would be able to get more information on Mark.

He was probably just going to go to the upper world. He could disguise himself as a human, as long as he rooted his glamour into something he could wear it would last. It would lessen the strain on him, and stop a continuous drain on his magic if he did it that way.

Decided now, he picked up his pace. It wasn't long before he was opening the door of his home and stepping inside. He put the bag down on the shelf inside the entry way and walked further in, quickly going through the few belongings he kept to find something he could use. He passed over earrings, rings, and articles of clothing before his hand closed around a bracelet. It was purple and green, made of paracord, and he'd seen plenty of humans wearing them on a daily basis. It would do just fine.

He moved to his bookcase and pulled a book down, flipping through it quickly until he landed on a bookmarked page. He skimmed through the entry, tugging on his lower lip with his teeth. Finally he paused and then tapped the page, that was what he needed to make this glamour last.

He left the page open and turned to grab the items required. He would have to fudge it, not many natural flora and fauna had a meaning of concealment behind them, but he did what he could. He ground the items together with a mortar and pestle, and then placed the bracelet in the powder. Then he closed his eyes and brought to mind what his human form looked like.

His natural glow faded and he was left with a pale skin tone, still white but not like the moon was shining from within him. His hair went from a dark brown to being flecked with gray, and his eyes lost their luminesence though they stayed the blue he had always known. It was harder to hide the shape of his ears, but at least he was short enough to pass as a human unlike some of the fae he'd had the pleasure of meeting.

He bound the image to the bracelet, opening his eyes to help with the process. His hands were glowing from the magic he used, a pale green that washed out his skin already. Little glowing runes hung in the air, symbols for the shape he needed to take, and he cupped each one in his hands before he pressed them into the bracelet and the powder. He held his breath when the last one was taken into the bracelet, worried for a moment that it wouldn't take. But the bowl flared in a similar green to his own, and then all that was left in the bottom of it was the bracelet.

He picked it up and clasped it around his wrist. Instantly he felt the magic take hold, settling over him like a second skin. He looked at his hands and noted that they were human looking, right down to the pale skin with imperfections.

Perfect.

He put his hands on his hips and grinned. Now it was time to assimilate into the human world and see what he could find out. Hopefully he could get it worked out before the courts got wind of what was going on. He grabbed his bag again on the way out, the book thumping against his back comfortingly before he spirited away to the overworld. He did still need to find time and look at that as well.


End file.
